This invention relates to traps for collecting and disposing of air-borne grease such as in kitchen ventilation systems, and more particularly relates to protective trapping of grease accumulating at roof-mounted power ventilators.
Particularly in the restaurant installations, high volumes of grease discharge from roof-mounted ventilators commonly results in accumulated grease attacking and deteriorating typically organic roofing materials and the flashing and gaskets of the ventilator installations. Efforts to develop systems such as sandboxes and mechanical apparatus for collecting the grease discharge from roof-mounted ventilators have generally resulted in problems aggravated by weather exposure. Both conventional "up-blast" and "down blast" types of roof ventilators are subject to such grease-collection problems and consequent roof damage, particularly with a ventilator installation on a flat roof and even at side discharge installations. Puddling of the heated, acidic grease discharged onto flat roofs is a particularly acute roof deterioration problem with down blast ventilators. Puddling of grease is also a fire hazard as well as a footing hazard to roof workers.
These disadvantages are eliminated by grease trapping and filtering apparatus in accordance with the present invention.